This invention relates generally to women's bras.
It is well known that a great many women who are partly incapacitated physically, such as from arthritis, bursitis, Parkinson's disease, rheumatism or by a stroke, find it difficult to put on clothing that requires moving their arms for reaching into various positions or moving their fingers so as to close snap fasteners or buttons. One such garment not easy for such persons to put on or take off, is a woman's bra, which necessitates both arms to reach behind themselves and fingers to attach hooks and eyes at that position. This situation is, accordingly, in need of an improvement.